An engine-starting technique based on clutch engagement has been known in the related art. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique relating to a driving device for a vehicle provided with a rotation speed control unit that performs rotation speed control so as to allow the rotation speed of a first rotating electrical machine MG1 to correspond to a start target value Ni when an internal combustion engine E is started in a state where a friction engagement device CL remains released, an engagement control unit that executes asynchronous engagement control for the engagement of the friction engagement device CL in an asynchronous state and allows the friction engagement device CL to be directly engaged on condition of the execution of the rotation speed control, and a start command unit that commands the start of the internal combustion engine E on condition that the friction engagement device CL is in the state of direct engagement, in which the rotation speed control unit sets the start target value Ni for the rotation speed at the direct connection, which is the rotation speed of the internal combustion engine E in the state of direct engagement, to become a start rotation speed Nf that is set within a start-permitted rotation speed range R which is a rotation speed range allowing the start of the internal combustion engine E.